1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelf, adaptable for supporting a keyboard of a computer, which can swivel to orient itself and the supported computer keyboard for retraction into an opening having a reduced width. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shelf, adaptable for supporting a computer keyboard, which is retractable into a storage compartment and can swivel and move in a direction transverse to the direction of retraction, such that the orientation and position of the shelf can be changed freely when the shelf is extended out from the storage compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retractable shelves, such as those used to support computer keyboards, are well known in the art. A typical retractable shelf has a surface for supporting an object, and is coupled to rails or guides which enable the shelf to be retracted into a storage compartment and extended from the storage compartment in a manner similar to that in which a desk drawer is opened and closed.
The conventional retractable computer keyboard shelves are deficient in several respects. For example, the known shelves are capable of moving along one direction only. Therefore, when the keyboard shelf is extended to allow access to the keyboard, a person attempting to use the keyboard must position himself or herself comfortably in front of the keyboard, or must awkwardly position the keyboard on the shelf. In other words, the shelf cannot be easily positioned to accommodate the location of the user.
Furthermore, the opening in the shelf storage compartment into which the shelf and keyboard is received when the shelf is retracted must be sufficient to accommodate the entire length of the keyboard, which usually is approximately 18-22 inches. Hence, the dimension of the storage compartment which extends in the direction perpendicular to that in which the shelf is retracted must also be large enough to accommodate the length of the keyboard. Such storage compartments are typically situated on top of a desk or table such that the shelf can be extended and retracted along a direction transverse to the length of the desk or table. Therefore, a large portion of the length of the surface of the desk or table is usually occupied by the compartment, and as a result, less work space is available to the person using the computer.
Additionally, known computer keyboard shelves do not include provisions to protect the cord which couples the keyboard to the computer. Hence, these cords often become damaged or tangled when the shelf is moved between the retracted and extended positions.